wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atenea del Sol
Archive My Created Image Bank Talk To The Goddess Please add your message right below this one - I'm too busy to always be scrolling down. Front Page picture Could you get me a pic of Stephen at the rally with his Fearzilla puppet me to put on the front page? Thanks, praise, and cheez whiz. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) User Nascar Racing: Not It Getter :I need you to remind NASCAR Racing that we are not wikipedia and that the Obama page is not slander, but filled with the gooey fillings known as truthiness (he left me a message accusing me of slander, how dare him. I dont know what slander is! No, really I erased slander from my brain, so I dont know anymore). --Mutopis 20:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Not sure who to ask But, since there is so much discussion about the rent being high, maybe we should add a page about rent. Such as it is, Rent is about the musical. Can all that be moved or copy-pasta'd to Rent (musical), so that rent can be about paying for an abode? Vandalism User 145.116.227.48 just wont stop vandalizing. --Mutopis 06:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Truthiness awards Picture --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How to make a template? Some guy (a mad scientist or something?) made a neat picture for latte liberals and it looks like it would make a good template, but I don't know how to make one. Could you or one of the other Olympians make one? thanks Who is This? and why does he have a page? Should it be deleted? --Mutopis 06:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The New God Squad I cordially invite you to join the new God Squad --Cardinalqueen 20:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Front Page I think we should put up the march on the front page. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 11:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Insignia's End It took me quite some time to make it and put it all together, but my work is like a smelly old cheese. It just ripens with waiting and now its done. To see it click Here So So good to be back (even though technically I never left) -Dann135 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw his picture. Very resemblant. I'm hoping to establish contact with the duck himself very soon. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Mickey Mouse * I have done all that I can for Mickey Mouse, I may add or do few changes later on, but I have already run out of creative juices for this one. If you want to make some changes to it, you are welcome to it. --Mutopis 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Spam Filter *why is it blocking links to huffington post and thinkprogress? --Mutopis 19:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) **the spam filter is blocking only the BP article, what happened? --Mutopis 19:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ***all articles and links to thinkprogress has been blocked and considered spam --Mutopis 00:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Obampires I'm way ahead of you. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 16:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Insignia's End Setback I have placed the explanations beneath each picture. This is Dr. Insignia. The evil villan of the film (Played by Golden Globe Nominee Tobey Maguire) During a mission, Dann has to win a national thumb-wrestling competition, and his biggest competition is Chuck Norris, who uses his chin-fist-thumb. This is Dann's specially designed combat suit, which he uses to fight Dr. Insignia's Robot donkey ship. (The suit is also mentioned in the plot of Recount III: Return to hell) This is Dr. Insignia's Giant war machine. Obviously a giant donkey. He operates it from inside and is using it to destroy Washington D.C. Like I said, I have to start over writing the plot, but I've pretty much got it memorized. I should be done with it within the month --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 16:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You are "The" Goddess! Hopped up on fumes from Delphi, your ramblings are, as always, en pointe! Photo was is fabulous! So much so I Facebooked it. I know I dove in then retreated... I'll kick back in in a short while. We (You) deserve more credit for contribs. I am disappointed that Colbert doesn't pimp this venue. I have made dozens of attempts to contact his producers, but was stonewalled. O'Reilly drives traffic to his site(s)at the close of every show and makes gigabucks (as do many others). The content here is funny, of reasonable quality and enticing. Thoughts? --PhantomDuck 02:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Photo for hideous edit please check and confirm email I sent you... give me the weekend to find a pic you can have fun with! --PhantomDuck 23:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Truthy Acceptance speech Speech Coming Soon... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) brevitruthiness vs. honorabilityness I would urge you to reread both and consider the content/forethought/effort plus the sheer magnifincustuosity of Don King (I wrote that too), Muhamed Ali and Stephen before casting your final vote. Brevitruthiness vs Honorabilityness You certainly deserve writer of the year, I demand the word! Campaigning always The Duck --PhantomDuck 10:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Colbert No RSVP I will pursue I know they hoover Fuck that --PhantomDuck 06:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Mind's Eye? Perhap's not so visceral? More Diaphonous, less Jabba? I would still have your baby. That it might burst out my chest in a blood thirsty frenzy, then scamper, clickity-clack through the ventilation ducts is of merely of a secondary concern. Thanks for the votes... appears to be only you and I. Did Mutopis fall into the void of transgendered anime porn? See below, sent this to Colbert's webmaster Cheers, I am Ed Wissing, An award winning writer/contributor at http://www.wikiality.com http://wikiality.wikia.com/User:PhantomDuck Myself and the other "best" contributors there have asked me to pursue this message be forwarded to the production staff, to determine the best course of action to promote, Stephen Colbert, this site and our tireless contribution. I found now easy way to establish a direct contact. Your courtesy and participation in this endeavor would be appreciated. I would simply ask that you confirm receipt of this letter and your forwarding/providing better contact. Signed, The Wikiality Gang Miscelania I haven't written much lately, imbibed too heavily than burned out a bit. Been pissing off my liberal friends on Facebook (If you use it, friend me, Ed Wissing, hit the one with the white shirt and Ray Bans. The Harley is me, but I use that for gaming and the women's basketball coach in Bellingham is my cousin(secret lesbian?) he "unfriended" me for "aggressive" posting). You write well, I would have your baby. High praise indeed, since I loathe children. Stephen needs to pimp this site. I will send him an email today. Please do so as well. Edits are down, which means traffic leads/follows. Perhaps a knock from some of the best here might spur him? I get gut wrenching laughs reading the content here. It is a fun place. Where you reign supreme as the vaporized oracle. In my minds eye, diaphinous (sp?)robes, clinging gracefully, nipples pert, Marty Feldman eyes from the fumes of "The Gods," spouting jibberish only to be deciphered by Joe Pesci (ala "Lethal Weapon"). I Think I just pitched a movie? At the very least an SNL skit. Congrats writer of the year. Your content and images on Ponzi were Ponzilicious! BTW You had better Photoshop stuff than "blue meanie." Good, but not your best. I like my Risk pic, while crudely done in a drunken haze, it captures the insanity of power. I was a light Colonel, downtime in the Gulf we (Generals, Colonels, Majors and such) would play Risk and drink Russian vodka to excess. Vote for it. Mutopis is prolific, and often hits the mark. However, anime is bullshit and makes me uncomfortable. Like rap music and Jesuit priests. Tentacle Monsters? see Chinatown. Adieu! Votes No is participating... seems up to us. I gave you some props... change a vote or two and let me wear a lesser feather in my crown; Writer of the year, AdS Congrats, well deserved. Ponzilicious! --PhantomDuck 09:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Votes Gave you a few =) Don't be stingy, can't vote ONLY for your own stuff! --PhantomDuck 21:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Added a new Truthiness Catergory Biography pass it on --PhantomDuck 02:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) been gone for a few months.... saying hello oops!!!!!! Good Luck.... Your Ponzi stuff should kick ass! THX forgot! --PhantomDuck 23:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Recount spinoff It's called the 135 series. I'v already made the poster for it. I'll upload it later. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 19:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm considering a theatrical release. But I'm open to suggestions. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME GODDESS! User Mutopis recommended that I ask you for help. I've been posting on the main page and no one, not even Stephen, has answered my impassioned pleas for truthiness. http://wikiality.wikia.com/Talk:Main_Page#Make_a_page_about_solar_powered_bibles -- 23:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So who's in charge now? Is it you? Ace-o-aces 15:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'd make you an admin, but I don't know how! WTVEDDB took that knowledge with him when he left! Ace-o-aces 18:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just made you an admin. If that's not enough to start torturing the front page, you may bark at me like a german shepherd.--Pro-Lick 07:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::dan.carriero@yahoo.com has now joined you with admin rights. Report any wikiality leaks.--Pro-Lick 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You guys are hosted by wikimedia? Whats your satire all about, how to become administrator, whats email to owner?I d like to help!--User:WikipedoHunter Meg Whitman Ehw...I'm alla flutta! Let me get to work and make some improvements and stick Dr. Colbert in there.--Amadscientist 23:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah...Meg Whitman is finished... : :Thanks!--Amadscientist 00:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) can I pretend to be an admin is it allowed